U.S. Pat. No. 9,149,676 ('676) discloses an exercise device which may be used in many different positions and ways to strengthen the human body by changing the dynamics of resistance, creating instability which in turn causes the muscles to inherently attempt to stabilize to a greater extent than typical workouts. As useful and versatile as this device has proven to be, it has been found that certain muscles and joints cannot be effectively treated by the exercises enabled thereby, or by any other means yet available. Proprioceptors are sensory receptors that receive stimuli from within the body, especially stimuli that respond to position and movement. Proprioceptors are engaged when the muscles unconsciously react to overcome imbalance and instability. Engaging proprioceptors is beneficial in that it helps fight the deficit of lost balance when during the aging process. Proprioception is lost during an injury, and will need to be restored post injury by continually activating and challenging. Existing exercisers are lacking in their ability to effectively engage proprioceptors.
There is a need for means to enable the effective treatment of additional muscles and joints not treatable by the device of '676 or the remaining prior art, and such means are therefore an object of the present invention.
There is a need for exercises to effectively treat muscles and joints not treatable by the device of '676 or the remaining prior art, and such exercises along with providing means for enabling them are therefore objects of the present invention.
There is a need for means to enable the effective engagement of proprioceptors and such means are therefore an object of the present invention.
There is a need for exercises to effectively treat muscles and joints through the engagement of proprioceptors, and such exercises along with providing means for enabling them are therefore objects of the present invention.
There is a need for means to expand the versatility of the device of '676, and such means are therefore an object of the present invention.
Additional needs and objects addressed by the present invention will become obvious in view of the disclosure herein.